efedsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nicky Damage
| zamieszkały = | muzyka = "Superstar II" by | stajnia = n.K.w. | efed = High Voltage Wrestling | poprzedni_efed = Extreme Wrestling Federation | status = heel | styl = Brawler | trener = David Williams Sr. | debiut = 22 marca (High Voltage Wrestling | rekord = 6-0-3 (HVW) 0-0-2 (EWF) | osiągnięcia = HVW Tag Team Championship | }} Nikodem Paul Williams (urodzony 23 sierpnia, 1983) jest polskim profesjonalnym wrestlerem lepiej znanym pod ringowym pseudonimem Nicky Damage. Obecnie pracuje dla High Voltage Wrestling gdzie jest aktualnym tag team championem. Jest założycielem Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu. Damage znany jest ze swojej brutalności,arogancji i przebiegłości. W HVW nigdy nie został spinowany ani też nie poddał się przez submission. Ma najdłuższe jak dotąd pasmo zwycięstw z rzędu (5) w High Voltage Wrestling. Kariera Początki kariery Nikodem Williams urodził się w Manchesterze ( ). Do 5 roku życia mieszkał wraz ze swoją polską matką w Zielonej Górze ( ). Później przeprowadził się do ojca - znanego i cenionego w Anglii przedsiębiorcy Michaela Williamsa. Wkrótce potem zainteresował się wrestlingiem i federacjami takimi jak i . Szybko dołączył do szkoły wrestlingu jego wujka David Williams Sr. gdzie poznał podstawy tego sportu. W 2005 roku zadebiutował w niezależnym Global Wrestling Federation ( ), gdzie dwukrotnie został Mistrzem Świata Wagi Ciężkiej. W 2007 roku został zwolniony za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu i brutalne bezpodstawne kontuzjowanie dwóch wrestlerów. Od tego momentu nazywany był Damage. High Voltage Wrestling (HVW) (2008) Nicky Damage zadebiutował w HVW 22 marca 2008 roku w turnieju o HVW world title na Under Pressure I. W swoim pierwszym pojedynku z łatwością pokonał Gad Demyt po Damage Facebuster. Na tej samej walki zmierzył się jeszcze w Surfboard Matchu z Chrisem Attitude. Była to walka na zasadach podobnych do tables match. Damage musiał uznać wyższość rywala głównie z powodu odnowionej kontuzji prawej ręki będącej pozostałością po wypadku samochodowym. Na Under Pressure 2 mimo zakazu lekarza Nowakowskiego kontuzjowany Nicky Damage bierze udział w 4 way dance o pas Polish Championship przeciwko Alexowi Scorpowi, Husarowi i Venomusowi. Ta walka to początek dłuższego feudu między Venomusem a Nicky'm. Pojedynek wygrywa Scorp pokonując Venomusa po Running Powerbombie. thumb|[[Damage Crossface wykonane na Scorpie]] Przymusowy występ w tag teamie z Husarem na Under Pressure 3 zapoczątkował Niższą Kulturę Wrestlingu. Nicky i Husar zmierzyli się z Venomusem i Scorpem zwanymi jako Unlikely Tag Team. Po dość krótkiej walce Husar poddał się po Slowly Poison. I tym razem Nicky nie został wyliczony ani też nie poddał się. Jednak nie odniósł też zwycięstwa na co na pewno wpłynęła wymieniona wyżej kontuzja ręki. Under Pressure 4 to pierwsze zwycięstwo teamu Husar & Damage. Ich ofiarami zostali Kings of the ring czyli Mamoru & Johnny Thornpike. Nicky wyliczył Mamoru po Damage Facebuster. Na Under Pressure 5 Husar i Damage poraz pierwszy wystąpili jako Niższa Kultura Wrestlingu. Dzieci Nocy (Theo & Maggot) musiały uznać wyższość nKw. Husar spinował Theo po swoim firmowym Polish Export i dobitce Damage'a -Frog splashu. Po walce Nicky dobił jeszcze Theo Damage Facebusterem po czym rozległo się głośne "Husar! Dawaj wora!" i Theo został wsadzony do czarnego worka na trupy. Również i Maggot dostąpił tej przyjemności. Na tej samej gali nKw niespodziewanie udzielają pomocy Johnny'emu Thronpike w jego walce z Rickym Banksem, której stawką był kontrakt Johnny'ego z HVW. I takim sposobem Johnny został trzecim członkiem Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu. thumb|left|Damage Frogsplash w walce z [[Mamoru]] HVW Baltic Mayhem 2008 to pierwsze PPV federacji Balickiego. Nicky i Husar wygrali na nim pasy tag team championship pokonując tajemniczych przeciwników - Ricky'ego Banksa i Vlada Biggmaczyńskiego. Vlad został wyliczony przez Nicky'ego po Damage Facebuster. Wcześniej podczas gali Gotix i JJJ zostali kolejnymi ofiarami nKw. Obaj skończyli w workach na trupy po solidnym laniu zebranym od całej ekipy Niższej Kultury. Po tej gali federacja została wchłonięta przez EWF. Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF) (2008) Krótki epizod w EWF Nicky Damage może zaliczyć do bardzo nieudanych. Dwie walki i dwie porażki. Pierwsza z Disciples of Sorrow (Vaclav & Izzy Nilsen) w tag team matchu wraz z Husarem na Wrestlepaloozie XCI a druga w EWF Tag Team Championship TLC match IV przeciwko Vaclav & Izzy Nilsen, Psycho & Bubba, Jupiter & Chris Attitude. Na tej gali zostały zunifikowane pasy tag team federacji HVW i EWF. Kolejna gala EWF Wrestlepalooza XCIII przyniosła pierwsze zwycięstwo Nicky'ego w EWF w dark matchu przeciwko Chossowi. W dalszej części Turnieju o EWF World title Nicky wystąpił w 3 way dance przeciwko Venomusowi i Toolowi. Nicky minimalnie spóźnił się z interwencją i Tool zdołał odliczyć Venomusa. Wkrótce potem Nicky opuścił federację a zaraz po nim Husar. High Voltage Wrestling (HVW) - reaktywacja (2009) Federacja wznowiła działalność i 27 lutego 2009 odbyło się 6 Under Pressure. Pasy tag team zostały przywrócone N.K.w.. Nicky i tym razem wziął udział w turnieju o mistrzostwo HVW nazwanym Pro Pain Games. W pierwszej rundzie hardcore'owej walki pokonał Mihaela Keehla i Destroyera po Half boston crab wykonanym na tym pierwszym. W drugiej walce turnieju Nicky nieudanie interweniował i spowodował porażkę Johnny'ego Thornpike'a. W trakcie gali Matt Strzałka zostaje kolejnym wrestlerem zapakowanym do worka na trupy przez nKw. W półfinale turnieju Nicky zmierzył się z Oscarem Kniferem i Morganem w Barbwire Bat on a Pole Matchu. Po trudnej i wyczerpującej walce wygrywa Nicky dzięki pomocy członków nKw pinując Pirata po Damage Facebuster na kij z drutem kolczastym. Nicky wziął też nieproszony udział w drugim półfinale powalając Scorpa stalowym krzesłem dzięki czemu umożliwił odliczenie Woodsa przez Venomusa. thumb|Nicky Damage jako tag team champion thumb|Tatuaże Nicky'ego W wrestlingu *'Finishery i ulubione ciosy' **'Damage Facebuster' (Double underhook facebuster/pedigree) **'Damage Crossface' (STFU-Stepover toehold sleeper) **'Damage Lariat' (Jawbreaker Lariat) **'Damage Frogsplash' **DDT **Reverse DDT **Running DDT **Enzuigiri **Stiff kicks **Superkick **Dropkick **Spinebuster **Inverted atomic drop **Jawbreaker **Neckbreaker **Suplex **German Suplex **Russian legsweep **Scoop Slam **Samoan drop **Superplex *'Muzyka wejściowa' **'"Superstar II" by Saliva' - EWF i aktualnie HVW **"Crimson Sunset" Tekken 5 Soundtrack - GWF i początki HVW *'Ulubione teksty' **"Bo mistrz jest tylko jeden i patrzysz na niego" **"Być jak Damage" **"Husar! Dawaj wora!" *'Ulubione przedmioty' **kastet **czarny worek na trupy Sukcesy i mistrzostwa *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW Tag Team Championship (1 raz)- z Husarem **HVW Tag Team of the Year (2008) *'Global Wrestling Federation' (Manchester) ** GWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 razy) Rekord w HVW (6-0-3) Kategoria:Wrestler